


The Rules (You Are More Than Just a Dream)

by iconicgwen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: The occasions where Ron and Drakken are insecure, because perhaps, Kim and Shego may be out of their leagues.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Rules (You Are More Than Just a Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> my first kim possible fic! been apart of this fandom for a long time though, juts not starting to contribute to it!
> 
> also this work has two titles, the first one fit more but i just couldn’t get “out of my league” by fitz and the tantrums out of my head while writing this!
> 
> enjoy!

It was a normal evening for Kim and Ron.

The lights in the Possible’s living room were dimmed, the only light source being the flickering images on the TV screen, illuminating the pair who cuddled together on the couch. Ron’s back leaned against the arm of the couch, his beautiful red-haired girlfriend resting her head against his chest as she laid across the sofa. His arms were wrapped around her torso, holding her close to him. Exactly where they both wanted to be.

As the cheesy romantic comedy continued to play on the television, Kim let out a soft, contented sigh, scooting up a little to rest her head in the crook of his neck, tucked under his chin. She wore a soft smile as she briefly closed her eyes. Ron did the same, closing his eyes and taking in the calming atmosphere for a moment. 

His eyes opened again, and his gaze shifted down to beautiful girl snuggled against him. ‘ _Man... I’m a lucky guy_. ’ Her smile was still present as her eyes focused on the TV screen. She looked like she was in heaven when she was in his arms. And with her, he was basically living in a dream himself.

Ron began to focus to the movie again, shortly thereafter hearing a character on the screen mention something about a girl being ‘out of his league.’ This caused him to pause, directing his attention back to Kim. His thoughts wandered back to conversations they had had, a long time before they had started dating, about the rules of dating. He knew he was fortunate to be with her, but sometimes thethoughts of  _how_ lucky he was caught him off guard. She was beautiful, athletic, and smart. He was just... Ron.

His insecurities growing, he decided to speak up, his voice somewhat shakey. “H-hey Kim, do you remember that time we talked about ‘the rules’ of dating?”

At first, her only response was a small frown and a sigh. “Ron, not this again. I told you there are no rules.”

“No, but there are!” He protested, and Kim sat up with a scowl, turning her body so she could face him. “Like they said in the movie! Some people are just not in the same ‘league’ ya know? It’s a real thing!” He didn’t want to come out and just say that she was out of his league, but in the back of his mind, he was convinced it was true. 

Kim paused for a second, clearly thinking about her words before she spoke them. “This is about us, isn’t it?” Her tone grew sympathetic, and when Ron wouldn’t meet her gaze, she knew the answer to her question. She reached her hand up to gently cup his cheek and tilt his head over to look her in the eye. “Ron, you know I don’t care about that kind of stuff. Leagues don’t matter to me.” 

“But KP-“ Ron protested. His expression was still twisted with concern. “Don’t you ever wonder what other people think when they see us together?”

“ _ They _ don’t matter.” She argued back, offering him a small, reassuring smile, “What matters is that I’ve found the guy for me, and no ‘rules’ will change that.” 

Ron found a small smile growing on his face at her answer, the doubts fading away as her thumb lightly caressed his cheek. “I guess you’re right.” He conceded, being met with an even bigger grin from Kim. “I love you so much, KP.” 

She responded by leaning forward to place a light kiss his lips, pulling back a second later to look into his eyes. They both wore giddy smiles. “I love you too, and I don’t wanna hear you doubting that.” 

“I’ll try not to.” He answered honestly, and she shook her head and chuckled lightly. Kim laid back down, resting her head on his chest once again to finish watching the movie.

With them returning to their prior position, Ron’s mind drifted to another somewhat mismatched couple they were familiar with. He did wonder if Shego and Drakken ever thought about “the rules” with their relationship.

• • •

Shego was leaned back against her pillow, her legs crossed and her gaze focus on the magazine she held in her hands. The blue man who laid shoulder to shoulder with her looked off into the distance, not focused on anything in particular but instead lost in thought. 

“Hey Shego,” Drakken spoke, breaking the calm silence of the room. “Do you ever think about the ‘rules of dating’?”

She looked over at him, clearly not happy that he interrupted her reading. “The rules?”

“Yeah, the rules of who dates who. Leagues and attraction, and what not.” When she still looked confused, he continued, his voice laced with doubt and insecurity, “You know, the rule that says ‘only two equally attractive people date’.” Drakken paused for a moment, wearing a frown, “We don’t follow that rule, do we?”

She thought for a moment, then shrugged, her expression remaining blank, “Don’t know, guess not.” She was about to return to her reading when she noticed the way he frowned at her answer. 

Before he could speak, Shego’s expression softened. “But hey, we’ve never been good at following rules anyway.” She grinned slyly, turning her head to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Shego lifted the magazine once again, this time letting her head lean on his shoulder while she returned to her reading.

Looking at the calm and content smile on his partner’s face as she relaxed in bed next to him, Drakken ultimately decided that he was fine with her answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> good god, this is one of like 6 kim possible fanfics i had in progress, not really sure how this one got finished first but just know i’ve got others in the works.  
> (most of the other fics i’m writing are drakgo only but some are with both ships) 
> 
> hope this was good enough. honestly the kim possible fandom has CONSUMED me and tbh it’s been a nice distraction from all the chaos going on around me... gives me something to do besides my online classes.
> 
> shoutout to my friend skylar for proof-reading this for me. love ya!


End file.
